After The Darkness Comes The Light
by Lindycff
Summary: This takes place during the PC hotel fire and how I wished they wrote Carson back then Please note I made a few tweaks in GH history but I am sure by reading this fic it will still be easy to follow. PS I know Patrick Drake wasn't on GH yet but I added him in this fic anyways LOL. This is what I would have loved to see on GH instead of what we got afterwards…


After The Darkness Comes The Light

 _The place or what was left of the Port Charles Hotel_ _was filled with darkness. He could hear the sound of crackling fire as the_ _building was burning down before his eyes; much like his marriage. He told_ _himself he hated her, hell he did but despite the hatred that he felt towards_ _the woman who had left him for her stalker he couldn't help but love her too._ _His heart just wouldn't let her go no matter how much pain he felt because of_ _her actions._

"Wake up" _he calls out to the woman he loved and_ _hated more than anything in this world… "_ I don't think we're going to make it out of here" _Sonny goes on to state as_ _he tries to catch his breath from the smoke that was closing in on them._

 _Stroking her cheeks he tells her_ "I don't want you to be afraid" _before softly placing a loving kiss against her forehead as he held_ _her in his arms. Stroking her face he goes on to tell Carly as she laid passed_ _out in his embrace_ "I give my life if you were just home with the boys taking care of them. I never loved or hated anyone as much as I loved and hated you" _he tells her in between soft kisses_ _  
_ _against her forehead "_ The way I hate and love you right now…please wake up" _Glancing upwards as he hears the sound of_ _parts of the building about to collapse around them he goes on to plead with_ _  
_ _her in a soft tone of voice; needing to see her look at him at least one last_ _time before they died_ "Please."

 _Suddenly he hears her start to moan as she stirs in_ _his arms…_ "Hey, hey, hey" 

"Sonny" _she_ _calls out his name confused as she blinks her eyes open_

 _Looking down at her, he reassures her_ "I'm right here. I'm right here" _truth was there wasn't any other place he_ _would rather be before he died then with the woman he loved more than anything_ _even if he wished she was safe at home with their kids_.

"Carleee? Carleee can you hear me?"

 _Hearing the sound of that bastard calling out to_ _Carly he knew that they would make it out alive because obviously he had found a_ _way to get to them but he also hated him more now than ever because he knew_ _this would just push Carly further into his arms for "saving" them._

 _She could smell the smoke and see the darkness_ _around them but she had no clue where she was or how she got there._ "Sonny where are we?" _Carly questions confused and scared since the last thing she_ _remembered was checking herself into a hospital wearing a red tracksuit. She_ _also remembered seeing Jason's face but nothing else. Obviously she was no_ _longer in the hospital but where was she?_

A _frown forms across Sonny's face as Alcazar walked_ _closer towards them while asserting to them in a distress tone of voice_ "We have to get out of here before the whole building collapses!"

 _Alcazar could hear the confusion laced in Carly's_ _voice as she asked Sonny where they were which concerned him but right now he_ _needed to focus on getting Carly out of the burning building and back to_ _  
_ _safety. He also did not like the fact Carly had yet to acknowledge him and that_ _she was still in Sonny's arms._

"I hate to agree with Alcazar but he's right we have to get out of here and fast no telling how long the building will hold up" _Sonny states_ _as he helps Carly stand up. He wasn't sure what to make of Carly's statement_ _she was obviously confused about the situation which worried him. They had_ _taken quiet the fall when they fell through the floor but right now that wasn't_ _important. What was important was to get out of the burning building and back_ _to safety._

 _As Sonny stands up Carly takes a step back behind_ _Sonny when Alcazar tries to get closer to her._

"Carlee?" _Alcazar calls out alarmed that she was_ _hiding behind Sonny._

"Can we please just get out of here" _Carly pleads to Sonny as she_ _lets out a cough while taking a hold of his hand._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get the hell out of here" _Sonny_ _mutters out with a smug look pointed at Alcazar. He wasn't sure what was wrong_ _but it was clear to him that for some reason Carly didn't want to be around_ _Alcazar._

"Follow me" _Alcazar states as he starts to head back_ _towards the place he came from. He didn't like that Carly would rather be at_ _Sonny's side then his but he needed to get them to safety before he could_ _confront Carly about her behavior towards him._

 _As Sonny follows behind Alcazar he could feel Carly_ _gripping his hand tightly. He was confused about Carly's behavior but he_ _wasn't complaining about the fact that Carly didn't seem to want anything to do_ _  
_ _with her stalker._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _A little while later as they climb through the_ _ruble they finally made it towards the roof of the Port Charles hotel where a_ _PCPD helicopter was waiting to take the next batch of people off the rooftop_ "There's only two spots left"

"Come on Carly lets go" _Alcazar states as he tries to reach for her_

"Get away from me! Why can't you just LEAVE me and my family alone?! Just LEAVE us ALONE!" _Carly screams out frustrated that he_ _wouldn't leave her alone when she made it clear to him time and time again that_ _she LOVED her husband. She even had herself committed at the hospital to get_ _  
_ _rid of whatever was wrong with her because she knew she belonged with Sonny and_ _NOT him._

"Hey, hey, hey it's alright…shhh" _Sonny whispers out as he_ _pulls her into his arms. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on with Carly_ _but he didn't like seeing her this upset although a huge part of him was over_ _the moon that Carly no longer seemed to want anything to do with that bastard._

"Let them go I'll take the next flight down" _Alcazar sighs out_ _heavily. He hated the fact Carly was clinging on to Sonny but he also needed_ _her safe. He would sort things out with her later._

"Alright you two, let's go"

Helping Carly get inside the awaiting _helicopter Sonny_ _couldn't help but wonder if Carly was really done with Alcazar for good or not._ _Sure she had pulled away from him but she had also tried to fight off whatever_ _sick urges she had for the creep and failed in the past._

 _As he climbs inside the helicopter, the door slams_ _shut behind him. Soon later the helicopter takes off. As he looks out the_ _window, he feels Carly resting her head against his shoulder. Turning his head_ _  
_ _away from the sight of Alcazar and what was left of the Port Charles Hotel he_ _places a small kiss against her forehead while silently thanking God they had_ _made it out okay._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

_Back on land after they managed to get away from_ _the camera's and the news reporters that were hounding them about the fire the_ _had managed to reach Sonny's awaiting limo where Max was waiting for them; his_ _once clean clothes were covered in fire suds as well as theirs but he obviously_ _made it out of the fire just fine._

"Glad you both made it out okay boss" _Max utters out as he opens_ _the door for him_

"Thanks Max" _Carly states before getting inside of_ _Sonny's limo_

"Take us back to my place Max" _Sonny orders out before_ _getting inside of the limo. Carly was no longer living with him but she still_ _had clothing left in his penthouse. He told himself he didn't get rid of them_ _in case something happened and she needed a change of clothes but in reality it_ _was because he couldn't get rid of the clothes she had left behind because a_ _part of him still hoped that Carly would come back to him._

 _As the limo drives off heading towards the_ _penthouse Carly gazes at Sonny with tears in her eyes_ "What happened? How did I get to the Port Charles Hotel?"

 _Frowning Sonny questions as he silently wonders if_ _he should be taking Carly to GH instead of the PH_ "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was in a hospital bed wearing a red tracksuit. I think Jason was there and that's it"

 _Pressing onto the intercom button Sonny orders out_ "Max change of plans. Take us to GH"

 _Seconds later he hears Max reply back over the_ _intercom_ "Yes sir"

"Sonny what happened?" _Carly asks frustrated that he wasn't_ _answering her. For the first time since she woke up in Sonny's arms Carly_ _notices that Sonny is no longer wearing his wedding ring. Glancing at her own_ _hand she realizes her wedding rings are missing as well_ "Oh my GOD! Are we divorce?!" _Carly asks terrified and_ _confused since her last memory she had they were still married. Sure their_ _relationship was rocky but it was just a bump in the road wasn't it?!_

"We're still married. We're just separated" _Sonny whispers out_ _not sure what to make of the situation he could see that Carly was scared but_ _so was he. Ever since Carly woke up from her coma she wasn't the same so to_ _hope that she was back was scary as hell._

"Where are the boys?" _Carly questions_

"They're at the penthouse with Leticia" _Sonny remarks,_ _not wanting to tell her about their custody battle they were in, at least not_ _yet._

"Do you hate me?" _Carly asks since Sonny had said they were_ _separated which scared her_

 _"_ No" _Sonny whispers out. He hated_ _her more than anything when she was with Alcazar but it was obvious the person_ _sitting beside him wasn't the person who choose to be with her stalker over_ _him._

"What happened between us Sonny?" _Carly asks needing to know why_ _they separated. She remembered being confused after waking up from her coma but_ _the doctors were supposed to help her._

"We'll talk later Carly. Right now we need to get you to a doctor" _Sonny states as the limo heads in the parking lot of GH._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Standing in the waiting room with his dirty smoke_ _smelling clothes he waited for news on Carly. It seemed to be taking forever_ _but he knew Carly was in good hands. Patrick Drake a new doctor at GH was_ _examining Carly and he knew Patrick had a really damn good reputation as a_ _medical doctor from a talk he had with Robin who was back in town. Therefore,_ _he hoped whatever was wrong with Carly this new doctor could fix._

 _Walking off the elevator Jason makes a beeline_ _towards Sonny_ "I brought you and Carly some clothes"

"Thanks" _Sonny mumbles out as he reaches for the_ _duffle bag…._ "How are the boys doing?"

"Michael and Morgan are sleeping. Michael has no idea the Port Charles Hotel caught on fire. Leticia reassured me she managed to shut the TV before Michael got the chance to see the news on TV. How's Carly doing?"

"She's confuse" _Sonny simply states_

"Well hopefully Patrick will get to the bottom of things." _Not_ _seeing Alcazar around Jason questions_ "Where's Alcazar" _since he figured he would be glued to Carly's_ _side._

"I don't know and I don't care. The last time I saw him he was standing on the roof of what was left of the Port Charles Hotel. If he's smart he'll stay away" _Sonny states_

"If you want to change you can go ahead and change I'll be here if there is word on Carly's condition" _Jason offers knowing Sonny hated being in_ _dirty clothes._

"No I'm not going anywhere. I'll change later" _Sonny_ _remarks since he wanted to be there the second Patrick came out. Giving Jason a_ _curious look he asks_ "Carly told me her last memory she was wearing a red tracksuit and she thinks she saw your face but she isn't sure."

"Yeah. I went to see her when she checked herself into the clinic shortly before you both separated but she was so out of her mind I'm surprised she even remembers seeing me. I tried to get her out of the hospital room and bring her back home but she ended up jabbing me with a needle and-"

"WAIT hold on! You're telling me Carly was so hopped up on drugs that she stabbed you with a fucking needle and you never told me about this?!" _Sonny_ _questions annoyed since Jason knew better and he knew the hell he was going through_ _with Carly because of Alcazar_

"Things happened so fast Sonny. And you were so angry with Carly when she and Alcazar started to hook up you didn't want to hear anything related to Carly."

"YOU should have TOLD ME anyways!" _Sonny shouts out as a few_ _nurses look their way since for all they knew the drugs that Carly was high on_ _could be the reason Carly had chosen that bastard over him._

"You're right" _Jason sighs out_

"Sonny" _Patrick calls out as he approaches them._

 _Removing his angry looking gaze away from Jason,_ _Sonny glances towards Patrick as a look of concern appears across his face_ "How's my wife doing?"

"She's confused and scared which is understandable considering the circumstances but she's going to be okay. What concerns me however is that Carly was obviously drugged with some sort of unknown drug. The lab can't figure out what was given to her which is why it took me so long to get back to you"

 _Glancing towards Jason Sonny shakes his head at him_ _as he informs Patrick_ "Apparently my wife checked herself into a clinic and they gave her some drug that got her so high she ended up stabbing Jason with a syringe. I just found out about it myself"

"Well it could explain if you saw Carly having any strange behavior. Carly isn't completely healed from the coma she had from the bullet wound she suffered while giving birth. So whatever was given to her could have played with her mind. I know she took a fall at the Port Charles Hotel so that could also explain why she's a little out of sorts but we did some brain scans and she seems to be okay. But like I said her brain isn't fully healed yet so I'm going to want to keep a close eye on her. I'm still waiting for results on some of the tests I took."

"And whatever drug Carly was given Jason is going to get to the bottom of it" _Sonny states determine to find out what was given to her and what they_ _did to his wife. He also had a sickening feeling that Alcazar was behind_ _whatever drug was given to his wife._

"I'm on it" _Jason simply states before taking off_ _towards the elevator doors. He wanted to see Carly but he knew finding out_ _whatever drug was given to her was more important._

"I already filled Carly in on what I know but she's been asking for you so if you like you can go and see her. She's in room 108."

 _With a nod of his head Sonny takes off towards_ _Carly's room with the duffle bag that Jason brought still in his hands._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _As Sonny opens Carly's hospital room he spots her in_ _bed wearing the stander hospital gown. Her hair was a curly wet mess. As she_ _chews on her bottom lip Sonny asks,_ "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess considering…" _Carly mumbles out as Sonny_ _shuts the door behind him._

"You should get some rest" _Sonny states as he places the_ _duffle bag on the small table that was in front of her hospital bed._

"Will you stay with me?" _Carly asks; not wanting to be left_ _alone_

"Of course I will. There's no other place I would want to be"

 _Scooting over to the left side of the bed Carly_ _asks_ "Can you hold me?" _She was normally a tough person but right now all she wanted was to be_ _in her husband's arms. She needed him right now._

"My clothes are dirty and smell like smoke I don't want to get you all dirty" _Sonny states as he approaches her bed since she had taken a shower at_ _GH before putting on her hospital gown to get her tests done._

"I don't care about that"

 _Leaning downwards Sonny places a small kiss against_ _her forehead before taking a seat on the chair that was by her hospital bed._ "Everything is going to be alright Carly."

"I don't want a divorce Sonny. I don't know what happened between us after I checked into that hospital but I do know I don't want a divorce. I love you more than anything Sonny and I swear to you that I don't want Alcazar. You're the man I love. Please believe me Sonny." _Carly cries out in fear tha_ _t_ _Sonny had move on from her and onto someone else since they were separated._

_Seeing the truth in her eyes and the woman he loved_ _before the coma started Sonny softly tells her_ "I believe you" _before_ _standing up and places a kiss against her_ _lips. Breaking away from her sweet lips_ _  
_ _Sonny promises her_ "We're going to be okay. And I swear to you whatever happened to you at that hospital we'll get through it together."

"We can get through anything together" Carly smiles

"That's right" _Sonny smiles back at her as he silently vows_ _to make whoever drug Carly pay dearly. He was also going to have a very LONG_ _talk with Jason later on about the fact he kept something so important about_ _his wife from him since it was completely unacceptable._ _Feeling a whole lot better about them Sonny_ _asks_ "Do you think you can get some rest while I take a shower?"

"Only if you promise me the second you're done you'll join me in bed"

"Oh so we're negotiating now?" _Sonny laughs out_

"Hey take it or leave it"

"You've got yourself a deal" _Sonny chuckles out before giving_ _her one last kiss on the lips._

 _Watching Sonny as he grabs the duffle bag and heads_ _towards the washroom that was in her hospital room for the first time since she_ _woke up she truly felt that things were going to be okay between her and Sonny_ _like he promised her._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Wearing a red dress shirt and black pants Jason had_ _packed for him Sonny was about to climb into bed with Carly who was now_ _s_ _leeping like he promised her when his cell phone started to ring. Reaching_ _  
_ _into his pocket, he answers his phone quickly not wanting the ringing to wake_ _up Carly…._ "Yeah?" _he answers his phone softly as he gazes out_ _the window of Carly's hospital room…. "_ Are you sure?" _a smile forms across his face as he goes on to say_ "Thanks for letting me know Benny" _after pressing the_ _  
_ _end button on his cell phone Sonny shoves his phone back into his pants_ _pockets. A huge dimple grin appears on his face. Benny had just informed him_ _that before the helicopter had a chance to pick up Alcazar and bring him to_ _safety the building had collapsed taking Alcazar down with him. Apparently, one_ _of the cops at the PCPD located Alcazar body in the rubble of the building_ _formally known as The Port Charles Hotel. He was declared dead at the scene,_ _which was fine by him. That freak would no longer be a threat to his family or_ _get in the way of Carly's recovery._

"Sonny?" _Carly calls out in a sleepy tone of voice._

"Hey. I'll be right there" _Sonny promises as he notices the_ _sun start to rise through the window. The darkness that filled the sky earlier_ _was starting to disappear; much like the darkness that had engulfed his life._

 _Turning around Sonny walks over towards Carly's_ _hospital bed and smiles knowing that only good things could come. Sure they_ _weren't out of the woods yet but he was confident they would get to a good_ _  
_ _place again and maybe even grow as a family. He wouldn't mind later down the_ _road to try and have the little girl that Carly always wanted._

 _Climbing into bed with Carly he wraps his arms_ _around her as he whispers out_ "Good night Caroline"

 _As she blinks her eyes close Carly felt completely_ _safe in the arms of her husband knowing that whatever was ahead for them they_ _would fight it together and become stronger than they ever were before. She was_ _  
_ _going to make sure nothing or no one this time got in the way of their_ _happiness_

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _The End_

 _Well I hope you enjoyed this short fan fiction. As_ _always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated._

 _Take care_


End file.
